Wolf Woman
by Melancholic Rose
Summary: If you ever read my EAH: Halfwolf story, you might be wondering: What's the legend of the Wolf Woman? Well, this story will explain this mysterious legend and a little bit of Nathaniel Smith's backstory. Rated K plus just in case.


**If you ever read my Halfwolf story, you are probably wondering, "Who's the Wolf Woman?"**

 **Well, this story will explain the legend of the Wolf Woman.**

A long time ago, there lived a normal, ordinary woman with an ordinary husband. They lived in an ordinary house in an ordinary town. The woman wished for children and would love more than anything to raise a child, so she was pregnant.

As the family was quite poor they couldn't go to the supermarket to buy food, so they had to collect any food they found. Sometimes they would even resort to stealing food from strangers. They would usually eat fruit from the trees and vegetables from the ground. They rarely ate meat.

One day, however, the man managed to make enough money to buy some chicken as the man worked at a sugarcane factory. The woman was so pleased but she did not wish to eat the chicken bland so she went outside to look for some spices to flavor the chicken, preferably paprika.

As the woman looked around she happened to walk straight into a witch's garden, but the woman was not to know of this.

When the woman looked around she found some peppers growing in the garden. The woman decided when she got home she would ground the pepper to paprika, so the woman obviously plucked up a pepper and was about to walk out of the garden, when a cloud loomed straight over the woman, and on that cloud was the witch.

"How dare you steal my vegetables!" shrieked the witch.

The witch was very ugly, with three scars on her chin and five warts on her cheek.

"Oh, please spare me," pleaded the woman, going on her knees. "I need some peppers to ground into paprika to flavor the chicken my husband has bought with the little money he has managed to make from him working at the sugarcane factory, and our family is very poor and we really need food. And my poor little baby will suffer without food in my stomach."

"Fine, fine, I'll spare you," said the witch. But then the witch started to smirk. "But in return you shall pay me 100 golden coins!"

The woman widened her sunken brown eyes. "Oh, my lady, I cannot pay you such money."

The witch started to get so angry that green smoke curled from her mouth.

"WHAT!" yowled the witch. "As you are being ungrateful that I have freed you from my wrath, I shall send you off with a curse! You, my dear lady, will be cursed into turning into a wolf for the rest of your years! As your baby has a human father and a wolf mother, he will be only half wolf. This is your punishment! NOW LEAVE!"

And, faster than you could blink, the witch pointed a bony finger at the surprised woman and green smoke went through it straight into the woman and exploded into a huge green cloud. When the cloud faded away the woman was no longer a woman, but a she-wolf.

The now she-wolf had chocolately dark brown fur that rusted in the sunlight with golden eyes that shone in the night. The woman howled in despair and ran out of the garden, hoping this was all just a bad dream.

When the she-wolf was back in the town, the townspeople saw her and shrieked. Children cried at the sight of a wolf, so their mothers quickly led them back inside their houses and locked the doors and windows. The women and children were inside their houses quietly peeping through curtains, while the men seemed angry. They quickly got out their guns and were about to fire shots at the wolf. A nearby shepherd quickly led his sheep somewhere else and a farmer's dog was barking aggressively at the wolf.

The she-wolf raced inside her own house and the husband was waiting in the kitchen table for his wife to come back. The she-wolf tried to tell him what happened but it all sounded like barks to the husband as humans can't understand animals. The husband seemed surprised at first, but then an angry expression descended on his face and he quickly got out his gun and yelled, "Shoo! Shoo, wolf! No one wants you here!" Tears now filled the she-wolf's eyes. What had she done to deserve all this?

She continued trying to explain her misfortune but it just came out as barks. "GET OUT OR I'LL SHOOT YOU!" yelled the man. His gun was now directly pointed to the wolf's heart. "You're right," whispered the she-wolf to herself. "No one wants me here." Tears trickled down the wolf's furry cheeks as she ran out of the house and out of the village. Bullets were racing after the wolf but the wolf was much too fast for them and managed to dodge them all. A few dogs also were trying to get to the wolf but when the wolf had disappeared into the woods their owners quickly put leashes back on their dogs.

The she-wolf was sad she had now transformed into an animal everybody hates but she was sad most of all that her son would be halfwolf and would never know his father.

Since the she-wolf was unexperienced in the wild she lived her life off of carcasses of dead animals and drank from lakes and rivers. She soon found an abandoned bear den and decided to live there.

Some months later the wolf finally gave birth to a small baby that seemed human. He even had crisp, icy eyes and had no fur on him at all. He seemed completely human and the woman wondered why the witch had said as a result of the curse her baby would be halfwolf.

The woman decided to give her baby a fitting, mysterious name, so she chose... Nathaniel. Yes, Nathaniel was very fitting.

However, as Nathaniel grew up, whenever he was provoked or angry, his eyes would shine golden and his teeth would turn into fangs. Plus, little dark brown, almost black hairs would grow on his face. This also happened on full moon nights. So the she-wolf figured out whenever Nathaniel was provoked or threatened or if it was a full moon, Nathaniel's animal side would show.

Nathaniel also grew up to be a very handsome boy. He grew up to have dusty brown hair that complemented his icy blue eyes. He would clothe himself in leaves and would usually go on all fours. His mother even started to give him howling lessons.

However, one night, everything changed.

When Nathaniel was just 3 years old, a bear had moved back into the den where Nathaniel and the she wolf lived and chased them away so now Nathaniel and the she-wolf mother were officially homeless. They decided to live next to the tallest, thickest oak tree that lived in the middle of the forest.

That night when the mother had left her son there, she left to find food but never came back. After some time, a human couple who went by the last name of Smith decided to take a night walk in the forest when they found poor Nathaniel all alone. They wondered what he was doing all alone in the forest and why he was covered in leaves and they felt so sorry for him they decided to adopt him so they went to the court and the judge allowed them to adopt Nathaniel. They wanted to give him a mysterious name like Nathaniel's former mother did since they had found him in a forest, and they chose Nathaniel.

Nathaniel learned how to speak English and went to human school. He was also an excellent artist and especially loved drawing wolves and the forest.

However, when Nathaniel turned 16 he told his parents he remembered being taken care of by a wolf. The couple immiediately knew he was the son of the Wolf Woman, so that fall they enrolled him in Ever After High as he was the teenage son of a character from a legend. It is there where Nathaniel's actual story starts.

And that, my dear friends, is the story of the Wolf Woman.


End file.
